


Frozen Kisses

by Ninjantome



Series: Kilguin Week 2k17 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Day 2, Ice Cream, Kilguin Week 2k17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: Kilguin Week 2k17 - Day 2 - Ice Cream





	

The sound of thunder cracking the sky open got Penguin out of his sleepiness. The storm's lull had past and it was now raging above their heads with more strength than ever. Summer's storms were always fierce but this one was the strongest Penguin had witness. Weather was really getting shittier with the years. Every winter was colder and every summer was the hottest ever recorded. And some was still thinking global warming wasn’t real… As the hours passed Penguin had worried it might turned into a hurricane. Well the young man could have worried a lot more but right now he was surrounded by strong arms, his whole body embraced by the warm and stark naked one of his lover.

Penguin loved these intense cuddling sessions they often had after sex. He never felt more comfortable than when they were wrapped in each other arms, a blanket covering them. It was the best warming sensation... except during that damn hot season when he was tore apart between staying in his lover's arms and dying from hotness.  Penguin got his head out of the blonde mane that was tickling his face and watched Killer's chest rose and fall in the faint light of the dying candles all around the living room. His tanned skin had warmer color in that light, another enjoyable point in the fact they had to use all these candles.

Earlier that night the storm had violently burst above their entire neighborhood. Killer was watching the news and Penguin working on his computer when the blackout followed. Their electric meter had hold on fine but they’d stayed without power since then. So after lightning all the non-electrical lights they had in the house –resulting in a lot of candles being scattered here and there–, they had to find other ways to use their time during the night and well... they ended very inspired by that romantic setting.

 

The rain was clattering down heavily on the roof and the windows. The coolness of the night mixed with the hot summer air was making the atmosphere electric. After a long moment of nuzzling in Killer's hair and internal protests, Penguin couldn't take more and dragged himself out of his lover's too hot embrace. He sat on the couch they were cuddling on, the blanket half following him. Penguin ran a hand through his wet dark hair and felt an arm lazily sliding around his waist.

"Hmm..." a sleepy Killer moaned face down in the other half of the blanket, "Where are you goin'?"

"Need to get water. You'll want some?"

"Nnh."

Penguin guessed it meant no. He had a soft smile for the shock of blond hair sinking in the blanket before taking Killer's hand and untying his big arm from his waist. Penguin kissed the blonde's knuckles before giving him his arm back. Then he casted a look on his surroundings, searching for his clothes, but it seemed they'd flown far away during their earlier... acrobatics the young man recalled, and couldn’t help his smile growing bigger.

He gave up finding any clothes to wear in the dark and tied the blanket around his hips. However when he got up the fabric resisted and pulled him backward.

"I could use that," Penguin notified as he attempted to keep his nakedness covered despite Killer’s hand firmly gripping the blanket.

"You don't need to cover handsome." And Penguin heard Killer smiled at that comeback. The young man failed to hide the blush that spread on his face.

"Wh- What if I catch a cold?"

"Thought you were hot."

Penguin pouted but the little shove he gave to Killer’s shoulder was way too playful. Even if it was hot Penguin wasn’t one to wander naked in his living room. As he got up and stretched out though he realized the almost burnt down candles weren’t giving much light. The lightning outside didn’t suffice for Penguin to see where he was setting his feet. He hadn’t made two steps then he felt moving behind him and seconds later the big arms he left wrapped the blanket around him. The blonde’s arms remained tight around Penguin’s shoulders, and he rested his head on the smaller man’s one. Killer sighed now fully awake.

“I’ll hate you to catch a cold.”

With his heavy fringe falling on the top of his face, Killer looked like a very lazy feline leaning on Penguin. They walked along in the semi-obscurity, small step by small step, swaying lightly from right to left. They passed from the living room to the small kitchen, carefully avoiding the chairs when Penguin stepped on a freezing cold liquid. He hissed under the shock and jumped into Killer’s arms.

“What’s the matter?”

“Fucking cold water on the floor!”

“Why is there– Shit!”

Just as he was about to ask the answer came to Killer’s mind and when he cursed Penguin understand too.

“The fridge!”

Enjoying their night had made them forgot that the blackout had shut down every single home appliances in the house including the fridge and the freezer whose the ice kept melting because of the heat.

“I’m getting towels,” Killer told, serious now.

“I’m going to check the food.”

Water hadn’t reached that far, and as soon as Killer came back with the towels –and new clothes for them both– they started removing the water. Because it was summer they had a lot of fresh things in stock but after a checking, even powered down the fridge had kept everything cool. With the freezer though… most of the water came from its defrosting.

Penguin had lightened the room with more candles and he and Killer were now contemplating the contents of the freezer thoughtfully.

“Ok,” the young man settled, “lasagna and meat can go to the fridge, but we’ll have to cook them by tomorrow.”

“Barbecue then,” Killer offered while squeezing the soaked towels in a bucket. “But we can’t save the ice cream.”

Penguin pouted, his hand instinctively going for the peak of his cap he wasn’t wearing at the moment, “Ngh, why did we have to buy so much?”

“Because you eat your weight of it each week,” the blonde retorted.

“…maybe. But we can’t let all that melt.”

Killer got up and put his wet towel on his naked shoulder before crossing his arms. “Babe, you have to let them go, they’re gone already.”

“No! There’s still hope!”

With a determined look, the dark haired man plunged both arm in the freezer and took all of the ice cream’s boxes at once. He didn’t mind cold, it was refreshing even through the t-shirt he had put on. He dropped the boxes on the kitchen table making Killer snorting. The blonde grabbed the bucket of water to pour the content in the sink. He heard Penguin’s voice mutter, “I’m not leaving you guys behind.”

“Any loss?”

“We lost Peach sorbet, but I think Ben and Jerry are still alive.”

“You’re not really eating all this tonight?”

Penguin came toward the kitchen sink as Killer emptied the bucket. The young man rummaged through a drawer while adding, “Of course not,” to Killer’s relief.

But as he looked at what his lover was doing, Penguin continued, “You’re gonna help me.”

Killer laughed, the spikes of his blond hair shaking along with his shoulders, and he crossed his arms again, “You’re dreaming.”

A devilish smile spread on Penguin’s face as he got closer to the tall man, his voice going down to a husky tone when he said, “Not even if… I spoon-feed you?”

To accompany his offer he held a long silver spoon to Killer’s face and the blonde remained speechless for a long moment. His entire body still, simply letting this scenario playing in his head and…

“Fine,” he yield, pretending to be annoyed.

Penguin had none of his fake annoyance and guided him to kitchen table, his smile still on. The new candles were providing enough light for them to see where they were going. Penguin had Killer sat on one of the chair and the young man set himself on his lap for good measure. Killer’s arms naturally went around Penguin’s waist. The blonde had only pajamas pants on while Penguin wore shorts and a light blue t-shirt with a skull on it. The storm was still raging outside but they couldn’t care less being in each other’s arms.

“Which one do you want first?”

“Don’t care, they’re all so sweet,” Killer complained setting his head on Penguin’s shoulder.

“The word you meant was ‘delicious’,” the young man corrected as he leaned toward the table to open a random box of ice cream. He took a spoonful of frozen sweet and turned to Killer before bursting into laughter.

“Don’t put such a face on,” Penguin kept laughing, “Here, open your mouth for me.”

Killer let himself be fed, thinking as the sweet melt on his tongue, the man sat on his lap could make him do anything and he would gladly comply. As a reward Penguin pecked him on his close mouth. If each mouthful came with that Killer felt ready to empty every ice cream of the table. However by the time he finished that thought, his lover had plunged his face in a box of ice cream.

“Do you even use a spoon?”

Penguin shoved a huge spoonful in his mouth as an answer and suddenly tensed, his eyes shutting tight. He whimpered holding his head and teeth clenching around the spoon.

“Head cold?” Killer sarcastically demanded.

“Affole,” Penguin replied before getting the silver spoon out of his month, “Ah, here take it if you want.”

 “Unfortunately, my arms are stuck,” the blonde retorted, tightening his arms around Penguin.

The night went on, and under the rain and thunder, they kept eating the melting ice cream by the candlelight. The silence was only filled by the scrapping of the spoon in the bottom of the boxes, the sound of lips meeting between mouthfuls, the faint noise of Penguin’s hands brushing Killer’s long hair. Between spoon-feeding and Penguin’s gluttony the boxes gradually emptied.

“Uh, I can take more,” the blonde sighed when his lover handed him more ice cream.

Penguin turned back with a smile, whispering, “Lightweight.”

Killer leaned on the back of the young man, he had eaten enough sugar for a whole month. He didn’t know how Penguin could keep up. He saw him lifted one of the small cups to his face to drink the melted ice. Throwing his head back, Penguin exposed his pale neck and Killer didn’t resisted planting a kiss on the skin a few inches from his mouth.

Immediately Penguin jumped and hissed, “Ah! Stop that!”

“That?” Killer asked kissing Penguin’s neck again with his ice cold lips. The young man tried to wriggle away but Killer’s grip was iron and his kisses merciless.

“You make me eat all that ice! Suffer now!” The blonde laughed.

Once Killer’s lips warmed against Penguin’s skin, he tickled the young man until he asked for mercy.

“Please! I surrender! Ah ah! Stop!”

Short of breath, Penguin turned toward Killer, passing his arms around his neck. Dark bangs had fallen on his forehead and his cheeks were bright read. Their eyes crossed and they slowly stopped smiling melting under the other’s look. Killer leaned toward Penguin but the last escaped his lips at the last moment and placed a frozen kiss on the blonde’s neck. He felt shivers spreading on Killer’s sun kissed skin, hearing him hissed. Penguin smiled against his neck.

“Sweet revenge.”

The young man faced his lover again, unable to deny him the kiss he previously wanted to give him. Their lips met softly as if they were made to kiss each other. Killer’s arm were holding Penguin close against his naked chest, and the young man’s hands were wandering in their usual place, in the blonde’s hair. Their mouths opened in unison allowing their cold tongues to meet. They danced against one another, in the ballet they knew by heart, tasting this time the sweetness on their taste buds. A tender sugary kiss, hot despite all that ice.


End file.
